ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: The Lamborghini Crash
(Back at the hotel, Lamar heads for the elevator.) * Lamar: I need you plugged in checking Gordon's men and their families. * Bryal: Looking for...? * Lamar: Hospital admissions. * Bryal: Will you be wanting the Batpod, sir? * Lamar: In the middle of the day, Bryal? Not very subtle. (Lamar is now in the elevator, which closes.) * Bryal: The Lamborghini, then. Much more subtle. (The scene cuts to Lamar driving the Lamborghini through the street. Inside one of the buildings, Hadan enters it with the people yelling outside before cutting to the hospital.) * Jeash: Excuse me. Let me through. Excuse me. Sir, could you help, please? * Police Officer: I'm gonna find a bus for him. (Hadan, Intho, Adluk, Eljam and Boyan, the cameraman, exit out of the room.) * Intho: Sir, Hadan. Do you really think an ordinary citizen will try to kill this man? (The Lamborghini drives past the shouting crowd.) * Adluk: Sir, Hadan! (The man with the gun shoots at Eljam, but the warriors inside duck. The police grab and wrestle with the man.) * Hadan: Get the cars around the back! * Intho: Go. Keep rolling, Boyan. (The police cars arrive with the Lamborghini passing them.) * Lamar: I see O'Brian and Richards. (Cut back to a lab.) * Bryal: No immediate family member admitted to an Orlando hospital. (Then, it cuts back to the street.) * Eljam: They're trying to kill me. * Hadan: Well, maybe Lamar can save you. * Police Officer: Davis, I got space. Bring him out. Davis! (He heads for the hospital. Back in downtown, Lamar drives the Lamborghini through the city.) * Lamar: I saw Burns and Zachary. * Bryal: (off-screen) Nothing on them. * Lamar: And a patrolman I don't know. (In the van, Eljam is with an unknown officer and Hadan.) * Eljam: So, what now? Where are we going? (It cuts back to Lamar in the Lamborghini.) * Lamar: Send the information to Hadan. (Back in the van, Hadan's phone starts ringing. He has got a message: "Watch out!". The scene cuts to the hospital.) * Police Officer: Get out of here. Davis. (He enters the room and speaks to the nurse.) Ma'am, we're going to have to move him now. (Suddenly, the nurse shoots him. It's Papa Rainbow. Meanwhile, in Orlando, Emma glitches into Amway Arena's locker room (teleported by Victor Stone) in the middle of 14 princesses. They gasp and look at her.) * Emma: Uh, hi. princesses surround her on all sides. * Emma: Whoa, whoa! Ladies, I can explain! See, um... I'm a princess, too. * Cared: Wait. What? * Emma: Yeah! Princess Emma from Heartlake City? I'm sure you've heard of us. It'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't. nervously * Pocahontas: What kind of a princess are you? * Emma: What kind? * Rapunzel: Do you have magic hair? * Emma: No. * Arnor: Magic hands? * Emma: No. * Cinderella: Do animals talk to you? * Emma: No. * Snow White: Were you poisoned? * Emma: No! * Tiana and Aurora: Cursed? * Emma: No! * Rapunzel and Belle: Kidnapped or enslaved? * Emma: No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police? * Ariel: Then, I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs? * Emma: No! Good Lord! Who would do that?! * Snow White: Have you ever had true love's kiss? * Emma: Eww! Barf! * Jasmine: Do you have daddy issues? * Emma: I don't even have a mom! * Belle, Snow White, Cared, Arnor, Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella and Pocahontas: Neither do we! * Rapunzel: And, now, for the million dollar question: Do people assume all your problems got solved, because a big strong man showed up? * Emma: Yes! What is up with that? * The Princesses: She is a Princess! White vocalizes. * Cinderella: Emma's clothing Who made your gown? I've never seen anything quite like it. * Emma: Oh, this old thing? * Cinderella: Oh, I'd so love to have one of my own. * Aurora: As would I. * Moana: Me, too! * Arnor: So cool! * Rapunzel: Best outfit ever! * Ariel: I want one too, you guys! * Cinderella: I'll get my mice on this. (The Batman transition plays with the Disney castle as the logo.) (Suddenly, the man gets out a gun at Eljam.) * Man: Mr Elliott. (He shoots and misses Eljam, but Hadan tackles him. Lamar drives the Lamborghini, but not before the van hits it, sending it into a stop. Hadan gets out and finds Lamar on the ground.) * Hadan: That's Lamar, isn't it? That was a very brave thing you did. * Lamar: Trying to catch the light? * Hadan: You weren't protecting the van? * Lamar: Why? Who's in it? (Eljam steps out of it.) Do you think I should go to the hospital? * Hadan: You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Lamar? (In the hospital, Papa Rainbow activates a detonator. A series of explosions rip through the empty hospital. He walks out onto the street, which the people panic as they see him. More explosions are seen until it all stops and Papa Rainbow stops. He presses it again and fiddles with it until another explosion occurs, this time more powerful. He gets into the bus and it drives away and the whole building collapses in flames and black smoke. Hadan hears it from afar.) * Hadan: Southeast. That's Virginia General. Did you clear the building? * Man on Phone: Yeah. (At the destroyed hospital, firemen are putting out the fire with hoses.) * Hadan: We must know how many were inside! You got patient lists, roll call. * Adluk: Right now, we're showing 50 people missing, 1 bus. * Intho: All these other buses are heading off to other hospitals. My guess is we missed one. * Hadan: Yeah? Well, what's your guess about where Mia is? Keep looking and keep it to yourself. Now if anybody asks, we got her out. (to Andrea) Get the mayor's office on the line. (They leave him behind.) We're going to need the national guard. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid Category:Fight Scenes